Bring Me The Bunnies!
by Batmarcus
Summary: Written as a birthday present for SkeyElf hope you like it Skye! Ever wonder why only one WALL-E Unit remained after 700 years? Open up and find out. Crack Fic! Kind of dark, probably not for kids.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Skye! I have done the idea she suggested. I hope you like it Skye. To those of you who are not Skye, I hope you like it too. This is meant to be a dark, semi-funny Crack fic. It is a one-shot and I have no plans to expand. Anyway; **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Bring Me the Bunnies! **

The Earth recovery Act, was going very well. The Wall-E Units, were making progress. They worked, and similar to people talked as they worked to pass the time. There was one, that was different from the others, well not physically, but something internally had malfunctioned.

No one knew it, but this was good no one was supposed to. However, his thoughts were becoming darker and more self-centered he wanted things, some of which he kept in his little trailer. He knew that he should not do either of these things it could get him deactivated, so he faked being normal.

As long as he made himself appear normal, and spoke normal there would be no problems. However, as with most things, one day that all changed. As he gathered and compacted things, something he did not enjoy because some of these things were interesting, and he wanted to keep them for a study.

As he was cleaning he stumbled across two things. The first was a long dark green object, with a black button on the handle. He pushed it and a circle of the same green replaced the straight green line. As it did a picture fell to the ground near his treads.

Picking it up he saw a small pink animal pictured with long ears and a puff of a white tail. He scanned his database.

_'Subject of photograph, rabbit color pink.'_ His internal computer said.

He continued to stare at the photograph, wondering why there were not more of these, he wanted there to be. There had to be more! Quickly he rushed over to one of the other WALL-E Units.

"Hey, these rabbit things how do we find more of them?" He asked his brother of sorts. He hated talking to these idiots, they were so narrow minded. In this case though maybe having a narrow mind was needed.

"What?" It asked turning to face him.

"These things, these rabbits they are amazing tell me where I can find more." WALL-E said.

His 'brother looked at the photo then at him and then to his severe annoyance began to laugh. Well, as close to laughter as they got, but still it bite at him.

"You can't find any of those things here fool, they left the planet with the humans long ago." It said still laughing.

It was here that WALL-E, finally broke within and began to laugh himself.

"Your right, that is stupid, hey can you do me a favor? My right arm is malfunctioning can you get me a new one?" He asked.

"No, if a malfunction is detected. It is cause an immediate..." The other one started before he swung the green umbrella at it knocking it's arm clean off.

"I do not like being laughed at, and I will have, these bunnies no matter who stands in my way!" He thought.

With that he set out on a mission that lasted seven hundred years. All other Wall-E units who tried to stop him, or laughed at his demands felt the wrath of his green umbrella, which became known as the emerald death. Along the way he began to gather and replace parts of himself that were damaged.

His only major injury was a blow to his main computer that made him only able to say; "WALL-E"

After all his years of murder and mayhem, he was the last one left and yet;

"Still no bunnies!" He thought irritably throwing his umbrella away behind him as he returned to the place where this all had started as he rolled past an overturned WALL-E He tore the treads off , he needed t replace them anyway.

_'Well, I guess it's back to work, but at least now they won't take my objects and who knows maybe there is a bunny somewhere I did not look,' _He thought before going back to his usual compacting.

That, was what had truly happened to all the WALL-E's. All, but one.

* * *

**A/N: So ends this odd story! I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want. Again Happy Birthday Skye! **


End file.
